My Crazy Changing Life
by Beanie-Loser
Summary: What would have happened if Edward & Bella slept together before her 18th birthday. Edward still leaves not knowing Bella is pregnant. Seventeen years later Renesmee and Ej go to collge but what happens when Renesmee roommates are two of the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you guys want to go?" my mom asked me.

"Yes mom we are sure" I replied.

"Mom we will be fine. We have each other" Ej reassured our mother.

"Ok but if you guys want to come home at any time-"

We cut her off saying in unison "We know mom we are always welcome back home"

She laughed softly.

"I'll miss you guys" she said.

"We'll miss you too mom" I said.

"Well you guys better get going if you want to catch your plane" my mom said.

She held her arms out to me and I walked over to her as she embraced me fierciously. I returned the hug back just as hard.

"I love you baby" she said to me.  
"I love you too mom" I said.

We stepped apart and she turned to Ej. She hugged him and I heard her whisper in his ear, human's whouldn't have been able to hear her but I could hear her as if she was standing right next to me talking normally.

"Take care of her for me Ej" she whispered to him.

"I will mom" he replied.

"I love you"

"I love you to mom. I'll see you in December" he said.  
He stepped away and looked at me.

"Ready" he asked me.

"Yep" I said excitment leaking into my voice.

Ej grabbed our bags from the ground, and walked over to the boarding line. We handed our tickets to the stewardess and stepped into the plane. I spotted our row and ran over to it at human speed. I sat down and

looked over at my brother and smiled brightly.

"Haha I get the window seat"

He sat down heavily next to me grumbling about little siblings getting everything.

"Hey your only older than me by a minute" I said.

"Whatever" he said putting earbuds in his ears and hitting play on his Ipod.

I looked out the window as we were taking off and I pictured my mom in the parking lot dry sobbing. Thinking about my mother made me run through my life with her.

I remember when she first found out she was pregant with us. She started crying at first and was confused, hurt, and lonely. Then it turned into joy I can remember her thinking that this was something of Edwards that

she would keep forever, a memory never to be forgotten. Her pregancy was going fast and signs were starting to show. She was eighteen and was able to leave the house. She packed up all her stuff and put them in

her

truck. The last time she walked into the house she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry for this. I can't see any other way. This has nothing to do with you I need to do this for myself, and I knew this was the only way you would let me go._

_I love you greatly dad. I can't thank you enough for doing what you have for me. Your a great dad. Don't worry about me i'll be fine._

_I LOVE YOU!_

_-Bella_

The note was tear stained as she set it next to the phone. She bolted out of the house and ran into her truck, she slammed the door and was on the road going as fast as her truck would let her. She spent a night in

her

car at a rest stop. Once she knew where she was going she drove to the airport. She had us in a house she rented in Alaska. She took care of us while we were in her womb. She even drank blood to keep us alive.

When Ej came out she was almost dead, when I came she was just barely hanging on in a few seconds she would have if Ej hadn't bitten her. We found out I wasn't venomous but he was.

For three days we layed at are mother's side, when she awoke she saw

us sitting there and started crying expect no tears were forming. My mother soon realized that she was thirsty and it hit her that we were thirsty too. We spent out lives together at our house in Alaska. We were

growing at a fast pace. I remember my mom's worry once she had our growth pattern recorded she thought we would only have fiften years of life. I can clearly recall her saying that if we died, she would to.

At fifteen out growth suddenly stopped we had hit full maturity. Everyday and night my mom would watch us.

After a few months we still hadn't grown that's when we realized that we were going to live. Our life was filled with joy and we loved each other dearly. When we asked her about our family she told us that out father

left her before he even knew she was pregant,and that he was a vampire. The only other thing she told us was that their last name was Cullen. Even though our family was not complete we were happy. We are

seventeen now and me and Ej are going to Forks University.

I sighed. I had alread missed my mother. Ej tapped me, and I looked over at him.

_"_Your not helping yourself by thinking about her_" _Ej said in a whisper. Me and Ej have special powers we both have shields like our mom, expect our were stronger.

Ej could also read minds, and I could send a thought to anyone, shield or no shiled.

"I know"

"Well stop because if you think about her I hear you and its not helping us leave" he said.

"Whatever" I said. I pulled my Ipod out of my bag and hit play. I looked out the window and saw my home that I was now leaving.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being shaken by Ej.

"Renesmee wake up we are landing in ten minutes" he said.

"Alright im up" I said.

I smiled up at him, and he smiled his infamous crooked smile at me. I had my mom's smile and he had our dad's smile.

Ej and I always loved watching the plane land, I don't know why but it was something we had always enjoyed doing.

We looked out the window and I was shocked to see the beauty of our new home. I was marveling at the beauty when the speaker overhead told us to make our way to our seats, and

fasten our seat belts that we would be landing. Once we landed me and Ej grabbed our carry-ons and made our way to the baggage claim. We stepped outside into the rain and whistled for a cab. When one pulled up

to the curb Ej grabbed the bags and put our bags in the trunk while I got into the back seat. The taxi driver turned around to look at me and his eye's opened wider. He opened his mouth to say something but Ej

stepped in and put his arm around my shoulders. He probably heard what the taxi driver was thinking and was pretending to be my boy-friend. This happened alot with us because humans found us attractive.

I looked over at my brother his bronze hair was dishelved and his brown eye's were on me. My mom said that he had his father's hair and her eye's when she was human, her eye's now were a topaz color. I had my

mother's hair while she was human and my dad's green eye's from when he was human.

We arrived at the Fork's university in an hour. We climbed out of the taxi, grabbed our luggage, and ran with human speed into the front office. Sitting at the desk was an interen who was pale skin with brown hair and

brown eye's. She looked a little over twenty maybe. She looked at us as we made our way to the front desk.

"Hi. How can I help you guys" she asked us in a sweet voice. She was smiling at Ej.

"Yes we're freshmen and we were wondering if you could give us our class scheldue along with where our dorms are" I said.

She glanced over at me just long enough to ask for my name, and then looked back over at Ej.

"Our last name is Mason" I said. That was the last name that we have went by since growing up. My mom said she had to change it when Charlie sent out search parties.

"Yes here you are. You are in the girls dorm. You have two room mates" She handed me my scheldue, and dorm information.

She turned to Ej. "Your in the boy's dorm, and your lucky as of right now you have the whole dorm to yourself" she said, she handed him his class scheldue and dorm information as well.  
She stood up and strected out her hand.

"I'm Amber if there is anything you need at all you can come here. I work from eight thirty to four thirty" she said with a smile.

I shook her hand first and said "Thanks but I don't think we will be needing much assistance" I smiled right back at her. Her smile turned into a grimace.

Ej chuckled under his breath so I figured whatever she was thinking about me wasn't pleasant. We walked out of the office and walked underneath shelter.

"Alright I'll go to my dorm, and put my bags away. Then I'll go get the car mom got for us" Ej said.

"Ok well i'm going to my dorm. I'll call you when i'm settled" I said.

He nodded, and we walked away from each other. Once I found my dorm I opened the dorm to see two girls sitting down on a couch watching t.v. One girl had short black hair that stuck out in different directions,

with small features. She was tiny, and she reminded me of a pixie. The other one was completly different. She had blonde hair that waved gently to her back. She had a great figure one you would only see on a

swim-suit magazine. They looked at me and I noticed that their eye's were topaz. But the thing that stuck out the most to me was the silence around them I didn't hear any heart beat from them.

"Hi" said the short one, her voice was soft and musical, it reminded me of my mom's.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my sister Rosalie" she said to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's,**

**So do you like my story? Should I keep going or not? Anyway I have almost three more chapter's done so if you like it please tell me and I can add more thanks.**

**-Alena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys are awesome thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm kinda nervous about posting this I'm scared I'll like lose you guy's. Anyways please R&R. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own twilight, big suprise there... anyway continue reading thanks.**

**-Alena**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at them. I had to stay calm, but I was feeling light-headed. Cullen was the name of my father and his family. That means that these girl's would be vampires.

"H-hi I'm Renesmee Mason" I said.

"Hi, I'll show you to your room" Alice said, hopping up.

"To your left is the kitchen. And down this hall is our three bedroom's. Rose took the biggest one, and the other two are about the same size" she said.

"Thanks Alice" I said.  
She turned around and walked away. I quickly shut the door and turned around. I looked at my room, I had a bed in the middle with a nightstand in the left corner. The right wall there was a closet. The walls were just

a beige and the floor was wood.

I went into the closet ad unpacked my clothes and shoes. Then I turned to the bed I grabbed my blue comforter out and put it on the bed. I rolled out my blue rug and put it flat at the end of my bed.

I finished unpacking by putting a few knick knacks and my journal where I kept my poems, on the nightstand

I grabbed my cell phone, and left my room and walked into the living room area. Both of their heads snapped over to me.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute or two. I told my brother I would call him" I said.

"Ok" Alice said.

I stepped out the door and went down the stairs before I made the call I didn't want anyone to overhear. I hit speed dial two and hit send. Ej answered on the first ring.

"Hello" he said.

"Ej hey"  
"Hey did you get unpacked"

"Ya but that's not the reason im calling"

"Ok"

"Well you remember how I have two room mates?" I asked.

"Ya"

"Well their names are Alice and Rosalie"

"Are you getting somewhere with this? If this is another one of your plan's to get me a date, then you-"

I cut him off "Stop no their last name is Cullen" I said.

"Do they look like vampires" he asked.

"Really white skin, really pretty plus the whole heart not beating thing, ya they could pass for vampire's" I said.

I heard him exhale loudly on the other line.

"Well I guess we can just go home to mom and tell her that we didn't like this university that we want to go to a different one"

"What! No I'm not letting them run me out of my new home, and if we go home to mom now she won't let us leave for another two years" I said.

"Well if it's for the best"

"Haven't you ever wanted to meet our family?" I asked.

"Yes but they're jerks they left mom without a goodbye"

"No mom said that her boyfriend made the other's leave that one of them was her best friend. So that means that only our dad would be a jerk"

"If mom found out she would kill us" he replied.

"Mom doesn't have to know, we can just meet our family and not tell mom when we visit and when its time to leave college we will just leave. And then we will actually know that we met our family once" I said.

He sighed.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong we leave no buts or and's ok?"

I squealed.

"Deal" I said.

"I'll be over soon"

"Alright bye" I said.

I closed my phone and ran up the stairs to my dorm. I walked into the dorm and closed the door. I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch and I could hear Alice in her room.

"Hi" I said to Rosalie.

She gave no sign of hearing me, all though I knew she did hear me she was just ignoring me.

I walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down watching t.v. with Rosalie. There was a knock on the door five minutes later, and Alice came running out of her room at human speed and flung open the door.

Standing in the doorway were three males. One of them was really strong like he spent all of his time in the gym, with dark curly hair. The other one was tall and lean with blonde hair. The last one was more boyish of

the two and had bronze colored hair, his hair actually looked alot like my brother's.  
"_That must be my dad_" I thought.

"Hey guy's come inside" Alice chirped.

They stepped inside and I got a good look at my dad's face. He had high cheekbones with perfect features. When you looked into his eye's they were blank, there was no emotion in them at all. It was like looking at

an artist's blank canvas. They held no light in them what so ever, only darkness.

"Guys this is mine and Rose's roommate Renesmee"  
They chorused a hi.

"Renesmee this is Emmet" she gestured to the big one "Jasper" the blonde one "and Edward" my dad.

"Hi" I said.

I watched as Emmet walked over to Rosalie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_"So that means that Alice and Jasper are together and Emmet and Rosalie. Ok now I got it"_ I thought to myself.

I sat there watching my aunt's, uncles, and my dad. Jasper was standing in a corner, Emmet and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, with Alice next to them. And Edward was sitting in a seat, he didn't say anything at

all since he was here, and while looking at him I noticed he looked sad.

_"Huh wonder why that is?"_

I noticed Jasper staring at me with a confused expression on his face. There was a knock on the door, and I hopped up out of my chair and ran slowly to it. I opened the door to see Ej standing there his clothes were

wet.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said. He stepped through the door and I turned around to see all of the eye's in the room on us.

"Oh sorry this is my brother/twin Ej" I said.

They nodded, they were staring at me and Ej curiously.

"Ej this is Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and Edward" I said.

In my head I added _"If you haven't noticed yet, Edward is our dad"_

"Hi" he said.

I sat back down on my chair and Ej sat at my feet.

"So what does Ej stand for" Alice asked.

"Ed-" I started to say Edward Jacob before Ej cut in saying "Edmund Junior".

_"Oh right sorry I forgot they couldn't know your name"_ I thought. Ej just barely moved his head up and then down.

"Oh" was all Alice said to that.

We all sat in silence for a while just watching the t.v.

"Edward, Jasper can I see you guys in the kitchen for a minute" Alice asked.

The three of them got up and went into the kitchen. Once they got in there I heard them stop in the corner farthest away from us.

"Jasper are you able to pick up any emotions from them?" Alice whispered. I shouldn't have been able to hear her but being the person I am I did, and I know Ej could to.

"Ya, but they're nothing out of the ordinary" Jasper said

"Edward can you read their minds?" Alice asked.

"No" Edward said. It was the first time I heard his voice, and it was low and musical it would have been beautiful but there was no emotion in his tone, it was blank and cold.

"Well I can't see any future of their's and I don't know what that means.

Hearing Alice talk about their gifts I remember a conversation I had with my mom when I was six.

_"Mom, how come I can send thoughts to people and Ej can read minds?" I asked._

_"Well your daddy could read minds, and I have a shield so you guys got a stronger shiled and a mind power from your dad" she responsed._

_"Did all daddy's family have powers" _

_"No only him, and two other's. But you don't need to worry about that, just get some rest" she said closing the subject._

So Alice and Jasper are the other two, Jasper reads emotions and Alice see's people's future's.

"They're way to graceful for a human, and I thought they were a vampire at first but then I heard their hearts. But they aren't normal heart beats" she said.

"Maybe Carlisle could stop by one day" Jasper suggested.

"Maybe, if anything weird happen's then we will get him but for now it's ok" Alice said.

I heard their footstep's before I saw them. Alice smiled at me and I smiled brightly back. Alice smile faded and her eye's looked sad and confused. Ej nudged my foot and I dropped my smile.

"_What just happened? Ej tell me later" _I thought.

They took their places again, and started watching the t.v. again with some small talk every now and then. After an hour of sitting there nothing happened we all just sat watching the t.v.  
_"Ej i'm going to walk you back to your apartment now ok?" _I thought.

He moved his eye's up and then down. I hopped up from my chair, and pulled Ej up with me.

"I'm going to walk Ej back to his dorm" I said as I walked out of my dorm.

Once we were far enough away from my dorm for them to hear I stopped in my track's and turned around to face Ej.

"What happened back there?" I asked.

"With Alice?" he asked.

"Yes why did she look at me like that when I smiled at her?"

"You remind her of mom. When you smiled at her it brought back a memory of mom smiling. They were best friends" he said.

"So Alice was mom's best friend" I asked.

"Ya she wanted to say goodbye but Edward said it would be better for her for them to just leave with only him saying goodbye" he said.

"Oh" was all I could manage.

"Ya so anyway I think we can stay here for a bit. But they are already suspicious of us so if you want to stay don't do anything that will make them more suspicious ok" he said.

"Ya sure" I said.

I started walking again, I didn't even realize it had started to rain. I took off running, at human speed, to my brother's dorm. I heard him running behind me. When we reached his dorm I stopped.

"Alright i'm gonna start walking back now" I said.

"Alright bye. See ya tomorrow" he said.

I took off running again a little faster than human speed. Once I reached my dorm I opened the dorm and saw that there was no one in the living room.

"_Everyone must have left by now" _I thought.

I walked into my room to grab my pajama's so I could get in the shower. I grabbed my pajama's which were black sweatpants and a baggy blue t-shirt, and then walked over to the bathroom. Once I stepped into the

shower I immidiately relaxed. All the tension in my muscles faded, I felt ready to collapse on my bed. While in the shower I was able to review my day. So far today I left my mom for the first time to come to college,

I met the rest of my family at college, and am sharing a room with two of them. Oh how things can change in a day.

When I figured I had been in there for fifteen minutes I got out. I hastily dried my body and then slipped my clothes on. I ran a brush

through my hair to get the knots out and then brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked out of the bathrom and into my bedroom, I threw my clothes in my hamper, and then layed down on my bed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's the end of another chapter. Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock. I stopped it and sat up. I got dressed in my normal attire, jeans and a t-shirt, and slid on my flip-flops. I walked out of my room I heard Alice and

Rosalie in their room's, I walked into the kitchen when it hit me.

"_Crap I forgot to go shopping yesterday" _

I sat down heavily at the table. Alice came around the corner and saw me at the table.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a concerned voice.

"Ya i'm fine, i'm so stupid though I forgot to go shopping yesterday" I said.

"Oh well don't worry about it me and Rose have enough food for all of us" she said.

"_Why would they buy food??? Oh right the human charade they have to put on" _

"Oh well thanks I'll go to the store after school. That way I don't eat all your guy's food" I said.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Rose have a tendency to over shop all the time, so we have enough food for ten" she said.

"Ok thanks" I said.

I got up from the table and walked over to the cabinet's. I opened one and my jaw almost dropped open. It was filled with almost fifteen different cereals, and the shelf above was filled with every pop-tart flavor. There

were box's of krispy kreme donut's. There was box's for pancake mix's. I ran over to look in the fridge and there were cinnamon roll packages, eggs, bacon, sausage, milk, and orange juice. I turned around to look at

Alice.

"What?" she asked.

I laughed.

"Nothing, my mom would hurt me if she saw all of this. She strongly believe's in healthy eating for me and Ej" I said.

"Oh well your mom doesn't have to know" Alice said with a mischevious smile.

I looked at her and I felt a pang in my heart.

_"She would be a perfect aunt, and she doens't even know i'm her neice" _

Suddenly I found myself wishing that they were there when I was growing up. I wished that they were there to spoil me when my mom was out. I wanted them to congraulate me when I started talking. But mostly I

wanted them to love me.

"Thanks Alice" I said quietly with a small smile.

I walked over to the cabinet and started combing through the pop-tart boxes until I found the one I wanted. I pulled out the toaster and put my strawberry pop-tarts in the toaster. I turned around and saw Alice watching

me. I smiled smally at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Alice asked me.

"No, I'm okay" I said. Once I said those words I wiped away any sad emotion I was feeling, I replaced it with excitement for my coming clases. I did that alot when I was younger when ever I was scared of dying, when

I would see my mom coming I would replace it with one of joy for my mom, and normally the scared feeling would go away. But this time I felt the depression settle into the back of my mind to haunt me later. My

things popped and I got up and put them on a plate before sitting back down. I quickly ate my breakfast before getting up to grab my bag from my room. I walked out of my dorm and started for my first class. As my

classe's progressed nothing exciting happened, I knew everything that my teacher's were teaching me. I could teach it better than the teacher could. I had one class with Ej and that was in my history class. Alice and

Edward were in my writing class. And Jasper was in my math class. I had homework that I was going to be able to finish in thirty minutes. When my last class got out I started to walk home.

"Hey" Ej said from behind me.

I turned around.

"Hey how was your first day?" I asked him.

"Boring and yours?"

"Same the only thing I am actually looking forward to is writing class" I said.

"Ya well your lucky I don't find any of these classes interesting'

"Oh well I'm sure something will spark your interest soon" I smiled mischievously "Or someone" I said.

He laughed and gave me a playful shove.

"I doubt that" he said.

I laughed.

"Anyway I was going to run to the store after I dropped my bags off at my dorm I have to go get some groceries. Do you want to come with me or do you want me to get you anything?" he asked.

"No i'm okay, Alice and Rosalie bought a whole bunch of groceries, and Alice told me not to buy anymore that I could just eat theirs" I said.

"Ness you can't just eat off of them" he said.

"I told her I could buy my own but she insisted that I didn't"

"Well Ness just give her money. We can't be caught oweing them any favor's" he said.

"Ok" I said.

"Well I might stop by later but I dont know. Call me if you need anything"

"Oh stop playing the big brother role I know how to take care of myself, go out make some friends".

"I am the big brother, and I have to watch over you. You don't know the thought's going around some of these guy's heads today, I had to stop myself more than once from punching them"

"I'm much stronger than any of these guys here, I can protect myself" I said,

"Whatever i'm still the big brother and i'm going to keep you safe" he said.

"Ok well do what you want waste your time at college I don't care, but i'm going back to my dorm"

"Alright bye" he said with a small wave. He turned around and started for his dorm.

I turned and started for my dorm.

I was the first one back to the dorm, so I decided to use the time to do my homework. But first I have to get myself something to drink. I looked in the fridge and saw soda's, I grabbed one and then went into my room

to do my home-work. The home-work was simple and boring. I saved my writing assignment for last because I wanted to enjoy writing it. We were supposed to write something with feeling to it so I decided to write a

poem. I wrote a couple of drafts before I was happy with the poem. After I finished, I walked out into the living room and flipped the tv on. When I checked the clock next I noticed it was five. I walked over to the kitchen

I didn't feel like making anything so I decided to go with a sandwich. I walked back over to the living room once I finished eating and sat down in the living room watching a simpson's rerun. The next thing I knew the

front door was being opened I sat up straight startled. Alice chuckled at me and Rosalie just walked straight past me to her room. I saw that they both had shopping bags.

"Hey sorry for waking you" Alice said.

"No it's ok I didn't mean to fall asleep out here what time is it?" I asked.

"Nine"

"Alright well i'm going to bed" I said.

"Ok goodnight" she said.

I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

When I woke up in the morning I could hear Rosalie in her room and Alice in the bathroom, I threw on clothes and stepped out into the hall. I wasn't hungry and I knew why I counted back in my head it had been a

week since I went hunting. I grabbed my bag from the edge of the couch and walked off to class with a bye thrown behind my shoulder.

My first two classes passed without incident I told Ej we were going hunting tomorrow night. In writing class asked for someone to come up and read their work when no one volunteered he called on me. I

sighed quietly before stepping up to the front of the class. Ej is going to kill me for reading this outloud with Edward and Alice in the room. I adjusted my paper and started reading.

_"You left me there with only a mother to tear_

_Am I so unworthy?_

_You couldn't hold me dear_

_When I said my first word you should have been there_

_but you weren't I only had mom to care _

_I don't know why you left _

_mom's not so bad _

_I don't know why you left her alone and hurt_

_all I know is that I wish I could call you dad__" _

With the last line I made the mistake of looking at Edward. I was hoping no one would notice but of course Alice did and she gave me a questioning look.

"Good job Renesmee" mr. Stewart said.

I walked quickly back to my seat. When the bell finally rang I was quickly out of my seat before anyone could talk to me.

When the day ended I walked quickly back to the room. When I arrived Alice was already there so was Jasper.

"Hey" I said to them.

"Hi" Alice said brightly.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke before sitting down in a chair in the living room with them.

"Thanks again for sharing the food" I said.

"Like I said before it's no problem and no one has to know" she said.

"_Just like a perfect aunt would" _I thought bitterly.  
"So your poem today in class was great" Alice said cheerfully.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"If it's not to personal do you mind me asking if it was based on a real event?"

"I wrote it about my dad" I said looking forward at the t.v.

"Oh" she said. She didn't push it anymore but I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was dying of curoristy. I sighed internally.

"My dad left before he even knew my mom was pregant" I said.

"Oh i'm sorry" she said symphateically.

"It's ok my mom did a good job even though she was only eighteen"

"Your mom was only eighteen when she had you?" Alice asked.

"Ya but I'm fine with it I understand her judgement's" I said.

"Oh" Alice said.

We started watching the t.v. and I saw a big family having dinner together and laughing.

I started imaging what it would have been like with them there. Edward and my mom would have embraced Ej and I when we started walking. Edward would have been glowing with pride and joy when he found out

that Ej had inherited his gift. I would have gone over to Alice's house for a sleep-over and we would have gone shopping and stayed up late watching chick flicks, while I ate a bunch of junk food. We would have talked

about guys, and played games.

I was pulled out of my internal depression when I heard a groan from across the room. I looked over to see Jasper his face was twisted in pain.

"Jasper? Are you ok?" Alice asked him.

"Yes just a feeling" he said while looking at me curiously. Recoginition flashed through Alice's eye's and she looked over at me with a curious and worried expression. I stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed now" I said while turning to go into my room.

"Goodnight" I heard Alice say.

When I was lying in my bed I could hear them whispering in the other room.

"I don't know what happened her emotions were calm and then all of a sudden it was this major pain and depression. It was almost as bad as Edward's pain" I heard Jasper say.

"Wow" Alice said.

"It's like someone is hurting her and everyday it's just getting worse but I don't know what why she feel's this way I can only read her emotion's" he said in a frustrated tone.

I fell asleep to their whispering. I didn't want to hear anymore.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright guys another chapter done. Please review, it helps me write faster. And yes Bella will make an appearence. And eventually they will find out about Renesmee and Ej. Exciting things are **

**going to happen for them in the very near future, but i'm not going to give anything away yet. Keep reading! Please review!!!**

**-Alena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for the reviews! Your awesome! Here's another chapter for you.**

**  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight**

When I left my apartment that next morning, I only made it to the bottom before Ej grabbed me. He pulled me over to the side of the dorm before looking at me with a mad expression on his face.

"What the heck Ren? I said you don't want to make them more suspicious and you go and read a poem about our dad with him in the room!" he said angrily.

"I didn't mean for him to hear it, I just got called on" I said.

He sighed.

"Whatever Ness I know you want them to know their our family I can read your thoughts, but you have to think about mom and how about this what if they don't want us in their live's? They left mom what makes you

think they would want us?" he said.

"I'm not going to tell them anything. Gosh just calm down Ej" I said.

He just glared at me. I turned around and walked away from him.

"I'm going to class now you should probably start going to yours if you don't want to be late" I said with my back to him. I heard him start walking again.

When I walked into my history I saw guy that I knew to be named Justin was staring at me. I sat down in my seat that happened to be next to him. Ej came in and sat down next to me but not before glaring at

Justin. When class started Justin slipped a note onto my desk. I glanced down at the note to see clumsy scrawil written across the page.

_Hey I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out sometime? _The note read.

I quickly replied.

_Sorry I don't date._ I slid the note back over to him.

He wrote something back and slid it over to me.

_Why not? _

I sighed internally.

_Because I don't want to be in a relationship right now _.

He took the note and slid it back to me.

_Well when you want to be in a relationship i'll be open._

I shoved the note back over to his desk. I looked over to see Ej gripping his desk like he was trying to stay in his seat.

"_Jeesh Ej calm down"_ I thought. I saw his grip relax on his desk but he was still glaring defiantly at Jason. I saw Jason cringe against his seat. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"_Ej stop scaring the kid"_ I thought. A slight smile broke over his face.

_"I'll meet you after school to go hunting" _ I thought. He simply nodded his head.

At lunch I sat next to Ej. As soon as I sat down Alice and Jasper came over and sat down. I looked across the cafeteria and saw the rest of the Cullen's sitting at a table.  
"Hi" Alice said brightly.

I turned to look at her.

"Hi Alice" I said with enthuiasm.

I looked over at Jasper and noticed he wa staring at me curiously. I realized he was trying to figure out my emotions. I immidiatly got defensive, I didn't want anyone trying to learn more about me unless I wanted them

to. He raised his eyebrow's at me, I turned away from him and started eating some of my food. I wasn't really hungry I really just needed to hunt before I would be able to actually eat food.

After school I met Ej out by a bench.

"Ready?" he aaked me.

"Yep" I said.

We started walking to the parking garage where our car was held. When we stepped in I realized that I hadn't seen the car and I didn't bother to ask my mom what car she bought us. Ej led me over to a black ferrai.  
The windows were tinted darkly. I squealed and ran over to the driver's door.  
"Hey i'm driving" Ej said.

"No way you've already got to drive" I said. I opened the door inside the seats were a dark leather. I slid in and ran my hand over the seat.

"If your done admiring the car can we please get going" Ej said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and started the car. I pulled out of the garage and as soon as I hit the highway I started going 150mph. The car ran smoothly, I loved the speed of the car. Ej laughed at me as I pushed

the pedal down farther. We arrived to the little store in ten minutes. I sighed the drive hadn't taken long enough. We stepped out of the car, we were at a diner on the outskirts of town. Next to the diner was a forest.  
That's were we were going to go hunting. We ran into the forest at inhuman speed. I caught the scent of a herd or deer nearby.

"I bet you I can catch the biggest one" Ej said.

I laughed and rolled my eye's at him. I took off running into the forest following the scent of the deer. It felt nice to finally run freely. The muscles in my legs unwound pushing me faster. I spotted the biggest deer in the

herd and grabbed it. I sunk my teeth into it's neck. The hot liquid flowed down my throat soothing the dryness. I looked over at Ej and he had a smaller deer in his hands. I smiled triumphantly before

returning to my prey. When I finished it, I looked over at Ej.

"Ha ha I win" I said. I saw him and his face was frozen in terror. I followed where his eye's were looking and saw Alice standing by a tree her mouth hanging open.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok I know it's a cliffie, don't get mad at me! Congratulations to Smexii Vampire for guessing what was going to happen!! I have some of the next chapter done, reviews help me write faster. **

**Please review!**

**-Alena**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's I know I left you wit ha cliffie so I made sure I updated faster lol. Anyway here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight......sighs. **

_"Ha ha I win" I said. I saw him and his face was frozen in terror. I followed where his eye's were looking and saw Alice standing by a tree her mouth hanging open. _

"Oh crap" I thought.

None of us said anything we were all just frozen there.

"I think you guys have some explaining to do" Alice said.

I sighed.

"Well you might want to sit down, it's a rather long story" I said. She walked over to us and sat down on the ground next to us.

"Alright Alice don't worry nothing is going to happen to you, although it might be a little weird at first" I warned her.

"What are you going to do" she asked instantly cautious.

"I'm just going to show you our story. I have a gift too" I said. She nodded her head, and I began showing her memory's.

I started at the beginng as far back as I could remember.

_"You...don't...want me?" my mother asked._

_"No" _

I heard her gasp as I showed her, but I couldn't stop in the middle, I switched to another memory.

"_Pregnant? Pregnant with a vampire's child? A vampire that wants nothing to do with me!" My mother exclaimed. She felt a nudge in her stomach she looked down and her distress turned into joy. She smiled through _

_her tears. _

The next one was my mother leaving our old house in forks.

_She threw all of her belonging's in her bag_, _and threw the bags into her truck. She walked through the house one last time, memorizing it. _

_The last thing she did was sign a note to Charlie._

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry for this. I can't see any other way. This has nothing to do with you I need to do this for myself, and I knew this was the only way you would let me go._

_I love you greatly dad. I can't thank you enough for doing what you have for me. Your a great dad. Don't worry about me i'll be fine._

_I LOVE YOU!_

_-Bella_

_When she set the note by the phone, the ink was smeared and the paper was damp. She ran out of the house and into her truck._

I changed the memory again.

_She signed the paperwork and walked into her new house in Alaska._

I changed it again.

_She sat at a table with blood in a coffee mug, she sipped it slowly then flinched before taking another sip._

The next memory I showed her was the one of our delivery.

_She was walking over to the kitchen when she heard a loud crack. She let out a bloodcurling scream as she fell to the floor in agony. There were many more loud cracks before her body stopped struggling and lay _

_limp on the ground. _

I skipped over the rest of the delivery I just showed her Ej bitting her. And then us sitting by her until she woke up. I stopped the memory's then. I looked at Alice, she was had her head in her hands and she was dry

sobbing.

"Alice? Alice whats wrong?" I asked worry and concern evident in my tone.

"I should have been there for her" she said.

She at up straight after a moment.

"Ok so the last thing you showed me was....Bella" she stuttered over my mom's name "waking up as a vampire" she said.

"Ya well baically after that we didn't know if we were going to live or not we were growing at a fast pace but when we hit fifteen our growth suddenly stopped. We soon figured out that we would live forever like a

vampire. And nothing's really changed we live in a house in Alaska this is mine and Ej's first time away from our mom" I said.

"So what about your diet" she asked.

"Well we can eat human food obviously but we have to have blood too to survive. But when we are thirsty our throat is just uncomfortably dry like being parched it's not a burning feeling" I said.

"So your my neice and nephew?" she asked.

"Well ya" I said looking down at my feet.

"So that explains alot" she said. I nodded my head.

"When were you planning on telling us?" she asked.

"We weren't going to" I said softly.

"What!" she cried.

"Well we didn't know anything about you guy's the only thing my mom told us was that your last name was Cullen. Ej wanted to leave immediately but I wanted to at least meet you, so we were going to stay and

when we had to leave we were just going to leave" I said.

She nodded her head.

"So how did you how me those things?" she asked.

"Well me and Ej both have shields like our mom, and we got a mind power from Edward. I can show people things, and Ej can read minds" I said.

"So how are you going to tell the others?" she asked.

"What! No Alice you can't tell them!" I shouted.

"Why?" she asked.

I looked up at her through my eyelash's. "Please Alice" I said. She laughed.

"Alright fine" she said, smiling widely.

I laughed too. Alice ran over to me and she gave me a hug. I hugged her back after a second of hesitation.

"I'm so glad your my neice" she said.

She released me out of the hug.

"I feel like i've missed so much" she said. I shrugged.

"Wait! I got it" she said jumping and clapping her hands."I'll take you shopping, and we can talk more" she said, her voice sounded like a five year old's on christmas.

I groaned.

"Alice shopping isn't really my thing" I said.

"Well I can defintly tell that your Edward and Bella's child. But you'll learn soon enough that you don't get out of shopping trips with me" she said.

She laughed but her eye's were serious and I knew there was no getting out of it. I sighed. I turned to Ej.

"We should probably get going Ej" I said.

He nodded.

"I'll see you in a bit Alice" I said.

"Alright" she turned and ran away while me and Ej walked to our car. When we were in with me driving, Ej started talking.

"I don't think she will say anything to the other's, but I dont trust her" he said.

"Well I know she won't and I trust her completly" I said.

"Or your just a hopeless pushover" he countered.

"Or maybe your just a defensive stuck-up brat you can't trust anyone" I said jokingly.

We both laughed.

"I still don't trust her though" he said instantly turning serious.  
I sighed. With him being defensive, Alice and her shopping trips, and trying to not give anything away to the other's, this was going to be a long four years.

**Alright well Alice know's now, and she promised not to tell the other's but some of them are already suspicious. And what happen's when Esme and Carlisle come for a suprise visit? More coming **

**up in the next chapter! And i'm sorry for the chapter's being short, but the story is just getting started. I promise they will start to get longer. Anyway please please please review!!! I love reviews!!!**

**-Alena**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took so long for the update! I had a birthday and some other unplanned things pop up, SORRY!**

**I know some of you were suprised by how well Alice took it, but I mean come on it's Alice! When she first introduced herself to Bella she hugged her and told her she smelt good!**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews! And I now have an editor, so yay for that. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own many soda's and cups of coffee, sadly I don't own twilight :(**

We made it back to the garage in ten minutes.

"Ness, watch yourself. We still don't know if we can trust her," Ej said to me as we got out of the car.

"Ej I know your worried, but you never have been good with accepting new people into your life. I know we can trust Alice," I said.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Just please, Ness, watch yourself. Please," he said. I sighed and threw my hands and let them fall back down.

"Whatever Ej," I said.

I turned around and walked away from him. I heard him start to walk back to his dorm. I slipped into my dorm glad that it was a friday and I didn't have to get up for school in the morning. I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch in the living room. I couldn't hear Alice home yet. Rosalie looked over at me smiled slightly before returning her gaze back to the t.v.

"Rosalie, is Alice home yet?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since school," she replied. I nodded and walked over into my room. I grabbed a match box from on top of my nightstand and lit a couple candle's that I had brought with me. I loved candle's for some reason. I flipped on my music that I loved. I was listening to music a lot lately, when we were home my mom tried not to let us see how much it affected her but we could always tell. So we only listened to music occasionally, most of the time it was when she was out hunting and we didn't need to go. I brought out my notebook full of poems, and started to write some. An hour later I heard the front door open.

"Hi Alice," I heard Rosalie say.

"Hi Rose," Alice said in a rather excited voice. I heard her walk over to my door before it was flung open and she ran over to my bed and sat down with me. I noticed she had a lot of shopping bags in her hands.

She started bouncing excitedly.

"I know when we are going on that shopping trip!" She said in an excited tone.

"Alice I don't know-" I started to say before she cut me off.

"We are going tomorrow. I'll wake you up at seven so we can get there when the mall opens, that way we can have all day to go shopping," she said before walking quickly out my room and shutting the door. I groaned and fell back onto my pillows. For such a small person, she sure did know how to intimidate someone.

I shut my book and blew out my candle's. I quickly showered and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up when I felt someone bouncing at the end of my bed. I looked up, irritated that someone had woken me up from my deep slumber. I saw Alice bouncing at the end of my bed a huge grin on her face.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" She said excitement masking her voice. I groaned.

"Ten more minutes Alice," I said.

"No," she said sternly. I sighed and pulled the covers off and I let my feet drop to the floor. She squealed excitedly and ran out of the room. I walked over to my closet and when I opened it a bag fell out and landed at my feet. I bent down to retrieve it. There was a note stuck to the top of it. I pulled it off the bag.

Renesmee, It read.

I picked up this outfit for you yesterday so you could have an outfit to wear to the mall with me. It's your size, put it on!

-Alice.

I sighed. I picked up the bag and brought it over to the bed, and opened it. The first item was dark wash capri's.I pulled out the shirt it was a tight fitted green shirt. At the bottom of the bag was a pair of black stilletto's. I searched for the tags on the clothes, but when I found it and picked it up I only saw the brand; Alice had cut off the price tags. I sighed once more before getting dressed in the clothes. I had to admit that they fit nicely, and they were comfortable.

When it came time to put the shoe on, I looked at the heels. They were too fancy for just a day at the mall. I took them over to the closet and dropped them in there. I picked up my black flip-flops and slid those on instead.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. I heard Alice behind me, but I chose to ignore her, wanting to avoid dealing with her anger for a couple more minutes. I took my time choosing my cereal and then I grabbed a bowl.

I heard Alice start tapping her foot. I chuckled softly and started pouring my cereal slowly. Once the bowl was filled enough for my satisfaction, I put the box of cereal away. I brought my bowl over to the table, ignoring Alice glowering at me from the counter, and grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. I poured milk into my bowl and then put it back into the refrigerator. When I sat down I looked over at Alice, she was defiantly at me.

"Alice is there something wrong?" I asked, hiding my smile.

"Would you like to tell me what is wrong with the shoes I picked out for you?" she responded.

"Alice," I groaned. "The shoes were unnecessary. They were too fancy for the mall."

She let out a breath of defiance. "They were not," she said with a frown. I shook my head at her and started eating my cereal again.

"Alright, fine! Don't wear the shoes," Alice said in an oddly cheerful voice. I looked up at her and she had a mischievous look on her face.

"Alice whatever your thinking, no." I said.

"Whatever you say Renesmee," she said skipping back to her room.

I sighed.

When Alice came out of her room next she was in dark skinny leg jeans, and a tight white shirt that accentuated her body shape. She was wearing black ballet flat's for shoes. Her spiky black hair was perfectly styled, it sticking out in every direction.

"Ok now time to do your hair and make-up," Alice announced.

I sighed and walked over to her after putting my bowl in the sink. I followed her into the bathroom, there was a step stool in the middle of the floor.

"Sit." Alice ordered me. I sat down, and she got to work immediately. Sometime during this process Rosalie walked in.

"Alice what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting Renesmee ready to go shopping with me." Alice replied.

"Oh."

"Do you want to come with us?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm going out out with Emmett today," she said.

"Ok." Alice said.

When she finished my hair and make-up, she finally let me look in the mirror. I had my hair perfectly straightened it falling a bit past my shoulders. I had on some mascara and a little bit of clear lip gloss.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked.

"I look great, Alice, thanks!" I said.

She smiled smugly and left the bathroom. I grabbed my purse and cell-phone and left the house with her. We walked over to a garage a couple minutes away. When she opened the door, I gasped. There was a silver Volvo, a red Mercedes convertible, an Aston Martin Vanquish, a huge Jeep, and a yellow Porsche.

"Come on Renesmee." Alice said grabbing my hand and leading me over to the yellow Porsche. She hopped into the driver's side while I simply just gawked at the car. I was having fantasies about driving the car as fast a it would go, when the passenger seat window rolled down. I looked into the car I saw Alice leaning over from the driver's seat.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Oh ya, sorry." I said climbing into the seat next to her.

She pealed out of the garage and hit the road the needle climbing up fast.

"So how did... Bella... come up with Renesmee" Alice asked.

"It's a mix betwen Renee and Esme." I said.

Alice nodded her head.

"My middle name is Carlie, my mom said that it's Charlie and Carlisle together."

She simply nodded again.

"I know Charlie and Renee are my mom's parent's, but... could you... maybe tell me who Esme and Carlisle are?" I asked.

"They're my parents," she said.

I nodded. We sat in silence for a bit, I then had an idea.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it's not to much... could you... maybe tell me the story of how you met my mom?" I asked in a small voice.

"Ya, I think you should know," Alice said.

She told me everything from my mom's first day at Forks high school to the time that Edward decided that they needed to leave.

"Wait, so Edward only left my mom because he thought he was protecting her by removing himself from her life?" I asked.

She nodded. Her face said she didn't agree with his choice's.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I said.

Alice shook her head in agreement vehemently.

"Alice, how did your family come to be vampires?" I asked.

She told me each one of their stories. I couldn't believe what had happened to Alice. That would be a cruel way to live your last moments as a human.

When we arrived at the mall it was nine a.m, Alice jumped out of the car and was practically dragging me inside saying that we wasted thirty minutes.

She led the way into a store, and once we were in the store she made her way around the racks grabbing clothes she liked. It was like she knew this place like her home, and she probably did. Her tiny arm's were getting full with clothes, so I grabbed a basket and brought it over to her. She dumped them in, and started combing the racks again. I noticed the sizes on the clothes and they weren't her size.

"Alice, these clothes are going to be too big for you," I said.

"I know, silly! They're for you." Alice said.

"Alice!" I hissed "I can't afford all of these."

"I know, I'm paying for them."

"Alice I can't let you buy me all this stuff!"

"Hush hush, don't fret your little mind about it. I'm buying you these things, no buts about it!"

"But Alice-" I started to say but she put her finger to my lips to shush me.

"No, no, what kind of aunt would I be if I didn't buy you thing's to spoil you?" She grinned. I smiled back at her. She plucked a blue silky blouse off one of the racks and showed me. It was exactly my size.

"Isn't this cute!" she exclaimed.

I nodded and she handed it over to me. I put it in the basket with the rest of the clothes. The tag was sticking up and I saw the price, I scoffed at it and put it back on the shelf. Alice looked at me with a frown. She picked it back up and put it in the basket again.

"Alice 100 dollars for a blouse. You can't be serious." I said.

"I am serious and don't you dare try putting it back," she said before turning back to scouring the racks and shelves of clothes.

After twenty minutes Alice had filled four baskets of clothes; three for me and two for her. She walked straight over to the cashier, not even bothering to go to the dressing rooms. When the total came up on the register, I coughed loudly. Alice looked at me curiously while handing the lady a clear card with a gold band around it.

"Alice the total is a little high!" I managed to squeak out.

She laughed ad waved her hand at me.

We went to store after store and by twelve we had made three trips back to the car to deposit our bags. We talked about me growing up my likes and dislikes. When I told Alice I didn't like skirts or dresses she mumbled that we would have to change that and I glared at her.

When we came inside from our fourth trip to the car it was one. I grabbed Alice's hand and stopped her in her tracks.

"Alice can we get something to eat now, please?" I asked.

"Sure, but eat fast; we still have to hit more stores," she said.

We walked over to the food court, and I got a cheeseburger with fries.

"So do you have a nickname or something shorter than Renesmee?" Alice asked.

"Ya, Ej and my mom call me Ren or Nessie a lot. Although when Ej first started calling me that my mom didn't like it. She said that's what people called the Loch Ness monster, but eventually she warmed up to it."

Alice laughed.

"Nessie... I like that." I blushed at her compliment and looked down at my food.

"You look like your mom when you do that," Alice said with a hint of sadness in her voice. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw I had a text message from Ej.

Nessie where are you? -Ej

I quickly thumbed back a reply.

Sorry I forgot to tell you. Alice dragged me to the mall this morning probably won't be back until later. -Nessie

I looked over at Alice with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, that was Ej."

"It's ok. Hey, Does Ej really stand for Edmund junior?"

"No, it stands for Edward Jacob." I said.

She nodded.

"Alice, I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Well, how exactly do you plan on keeping this away from Edward?" I asked.

"Well, I thought about that so I'll just limit my time around Edward, and whenever we are forced together I can start reciting the alphabet and other thing's like that in different languages. It will work for a bit, and he's been so out of it lately, that he probably won't even notice I'm hiding something from him," she said. I nodded.

"Alice, if you talk to Ej he might be a little... resentful... at first. It's harder for him to accept new people into his life."

She nodded. "I understand."

After lunch we started shopping again. When we passed a Hot Topic, I was going to go in when Alice yanked me back.

"Don't even think about it." Alice warned.

I sighed and we continued shopping. By five we hit all the shoe stores and almost every clothing store. We left at six and headed home with the trunk and backseat full of shopping bags.

When we got back home, it was raining so Alice and I grabbed as many bags as we could, and rushed inside. When we stepped into the apartment we saw Rosalie and Emmett snuggled close together, and Jasper was sitting off by himself in a chair. They laughed at us when we came inside and I could imagine why, I probably looked like a half-drowned cat. Alice dropped her bag's and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Come on we have more bags," she said. They stepped outside again and I followed them. When we finished getting all the bags inside we were throughly soaked. Jasper helped me and Alice deposit the bag's into the right room.

I went into my room and changed into black sweats and a white tee and pulled my damp hair into a ponytail. I started then on putting the mountain of bag's away. Thirty minutes later I had everything nicely put away into my closet, and I walked out into the living room to find Rosalie and Emmet sitting together on the couch. Alice was sitting with Jasper in the chair in the corner. There was only one seat open, and that was next to Emmett on the couch. I walked over and sat on the floor.

"You can sit up here. I don't bite," Emmett said.

I chuckled softly and got up and sat down on the couch.

"So you survived your first shopping trip with Alice," he said with a big grin on his face. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ya, next time I'm going to have to take someone with me; I need help to reign her in," I said. Everyone but Alice laughed.

We settled into a peaceful silence then and started to watch the show they had on. I felt my eye-lids start drooping and before I knew it I was settled into a deep dreamless sleep.

I heard the front door close and I sat straight up, I saw Rosalie standing there.

"Hey. Sorry for waking you, the guys just left. Alice is saying good bye to Jasper right now" she said.

"Oh, ok" I said. I made my way into my room and fell exhaustively onto my bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok guys, hopefully that answered some of your question's. The next chapter it will be Sunday and that's when Carlisle and Esme will make their visit. I know you all are anxious for Bella to come back, and she will but I have to point some thing's out first. Anyway please review! I don't mind suggestion's, or critism. Tell me if I stayed in character enough. Thanks!**

**-Alena**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! If you haven't reviewed yet please do and help me hit one hundred!! Please even if you have already reviewed, review this chapter tell me if I am still doing good with staying in character. Thanks! Anyway I have another book up it's called Forever Eighteen. Here is the link for the book**

**(fictionpress).com/s/2655176/1/Forever_Eighteen. I made it up all by myself, and I hope you take the time to look at it. Yes it is a vampire book, but it is different from Twilight. Read it pretty please! Anyway I guess now you can read the next chapter lol.**

Disclaimer: SM owns twilight

The next morning I woke up to the sound of rain pouring down outside. Sighing, I hopped out of bed, and stumbled over to my closet. I knew I would be inside all day, so I decided to wear something comfortable. I pulled out my green juicy couture sweatpants that I got with Alice.

Flashback

"Nessie put those down," Alice said, while I pulled up the sweatpants.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am not supporting you in your love of sweatpants."

"Alice either way I'm going to wear sweatpants, and I have money on me so I can afford two pairs," I said smugly.

She glared at me while taking the two pairs of sweatpants from my hands. A mischievous look came into her eyes replacing the glare.

"Fine but since we are buying these I get to buy you two things of my choice, and you can't put them back," she said.

"On second thought, lets put the pants back," I said, imagining Alice having free reign over two items of her choice.

"Nope!" she said happily, walking to the register.

I sighed.

End Flashback

And of course the two items of her choice were the two silk gowns in the back of my closet. Plus, since I didn't wear the heels she picked out for me, she took the liberty of buying me more heels. I scowled at the dresses and shoes, before grabbing a black shirt and my black hoodie. I got dressed, and put on socks. I grabbed my cell-phone and hit speed dial two. Ej answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Ej said, he sounded wide-awake.

"Hey you want to come over today? I'll be inside all day, so we can watch movie's and eat junk food," I said.

He laughed.

"If only Mom could see the junk food you've been consuming since we've been gone," he said, still chuckling.

"Well, Mom will never know."

He laughed again. "Alright let me get dressed and I'll be right over."

"OK," I said.

"Bye."

"Bye." I sat down on my bed. Opening my phone again, I started typing a text to Mom.

Mom, I'll call you later tonight. It's pouring today, and me and Ej are doing a day in. We're just going to be watching movies and playing games. I love you.

-Nessie

I sent that off and I only had to wait a couple minutes before my phone vibrated in my hand. I flipped it open and read the text.

Nessie!!! It's so good to hear from you. It's so quiet here without you and Ej. I miss you both so much! Of course it's raining there, it's Forks! I love you, call me as soon as you can.

I closed my phone; I felt a pang in my heart. I missed her so much. I remember the morning when Ej and me turned six.

Flashback

I woke up to see my mom standing in mine and Ej's room. She smiled brightly at us, as we rubbed the sleep out of our eyes.

"Hey guys, do you know what today is?" she asked. We both nodded our heads yes. She laughed and ran over and scooped us both up in her arms and ran us into the kitchen.

She set us down at the table and gave us each a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, shaped into our favorite animal. Mine were shaped into wolves, and Ej's were shaped into tigers. We both smiled gleefully up at our mom before diving into the pancakes.

That day she got us many gifts. I got a personalized notebook for me to write in, and a digital camera for me to take photos. Ej got a guitar and a keyboard. (A/N I know it seems like big things for six year olds, but keep in mind that they were bigger and smarter than six year olds. They mature and grow MUCH faster than a human) We both got clothes. Then we got a present to share; a recording machine that you plugged into your computer. There were two microphones that came with it. Ej could write music for it, and I could sing while he played guitar and keyboard.

End Flashback

I heard a knock on the front door. I ran out of my room, and answered it. Ej was standing there, his wet hair dishelmed once again. I pulled him inside and we walked into the living room. Alice and Rosalie came out of their rooms.

"Hey Ej," Alice said.

"Hi Alice," he said, politely.

"So do you guys have any plans today?" Alice asked.

"We were mainly just planning on laying around," I answered.

"Well, Rose and I have Jasper and Emmett coming over, and we are going to be playing some board games, and watching movies you guys can join us if you want." Alice said.

"Sure, we would love to."

"Ok!" Alice said. As she and Rosalie sat down, Alice's eyes took on a dazed look like she was focusing on something far away. Rosalie nudged her arm, and Alice's eyes then focused clearly on Rosalie.

"Sorry, I'm kinda sleepy." Alice said. Alice looked confused, and when I looked over at Ej his face mirrored hers. I frowned and sat down in the chair with Ej at my feet. As soon as we got settled there was a knock on the door, and Alice ran over to it. She flung the door open, and standing there was Jasper and Emmett with their arms full with board games. They walked in and set them onto the table. Emmett grabbed the game on top; it was Risk (A/N for those of you who don't know it's a war board game. Look it up lol). Alice and Rosalie groaned.

"Emmett do we have to play this game?" Alice whined.

"Yes!" Emmett said. He turned to me. "We have new players, I see," he said with a small smile. I nodded at him, and a huge grin came upon his face.

"Do you two know how to play risk?" he asked us. We nodded yes.

"Well you are going to learn some tricks from the master," he said.

Ej laughed.

"You are so on Emmett," he said.

We set up the game in the kitchen area, and once everyone had their own color we started to play. The boy's played skillfully, always planning out their next moves. Rosalie, Alice, and I basically just threw our pieces out there, always trying our hardest to get our pieces in the boys' way, or taking over an area that they wanted. They glared at us every time we did that. After an hour of losing, Alice abruptly stood up. We all looked at her with curious expressions.

"I surrender; take over the world I don't want it!" Alice said.

Rosalie and I laughed.

"Well I'm out, too," Rosalie said.

"Me, three," I said hopping up and standing over by Alice and Rosalie. We walked over and sat down on the couch. We flipped on the TV to reruns of the Simpson's. Thirty minutes later the boys come out, Ej has a proud look on his face, while Emmett was frowning, and Jasper just looked calm.

"So who won?" I asked, although I knew it was obvious.

"Ej and I tied for first, and Emmett lost," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Can we play Monopoly now?" Alice asked. It was the boy's turn to groan. Alice skipped over into the other room, and brought Monopoly into the living room. We all settled in around the game, and started to play.

We were all about tied, and Rosalie and Alice were tied for the lead. I got up and went into the kitchen after my turn, and started going through the cabinets looking for hot chocolate. Once I found it, I made Ej and myself a cup, and then went back out into the living room and sat down. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. We all stared towards curiously.

"Maybe its Edward" Alice said.

"Maybe," Rosalie repeated. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett stared at Alice with shocked and curious expressions on their faces. Ej seemed like he knew the answer, and I was curious and shocked to, Alice said maybe. How come she didn't just say who the visitor was, I mean she is psychic she has to know. Alice got up and answered the door.

"Hello Alice," said a soft motherly voice.

Alice squealed. The motherly voice laughed.

"Can we come in, Alice?" a man's voice said. It was a deep musical sound.

"Of course!" Alice said. I heard them coming around the corner, and when they stepped into view I saw Alice standing next to two people. The woman had perfect features all set into a perfect pale, heart shaped face.

She had caramel-colored hair. The man had sharp, defined pale features and blonde hair. They were both excruciatingly beautiful.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Renesmee and Ej" Alice said. I brought my eyes up to Esme.

"Hello" I said to Esme.

"Hello," she answered.

I looked over to Carlisle, but as soon as I looked at him, he dropped his smile and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Hi," I said timidly to him.

"Hello," he said in a pleasant voice.

"Well what were you kids doing today?" Esme asked.

"Since the weather is bad we were just hanging out, watching movies, and playing games," Alice replied.

"Well don't let us interrupt, we'll watch you guys play," Carlisle said.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch while the rest of us sat around the game board again, and started playing. Rosalie and Alice were beating us all. After half an hour I flicked my piece over.

"I quit," I grumbled. They all smiled at me. I walked over and sat down on the chair.

"So dear how do you know my children?" Esme asked me.

"I'm Alice and Rosalie's roommate, and Ej is my brother" I said, fidgeting slightly in my chair.

"Oh, wow. A roommate. I didn't know Alice and Rosalie had one," Esme said.

I simply nodded at her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Carlisle asked me after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm feeling fine," I said.

He nodded.

"So what have you kids done today?" Esme asked.

"Well we all started playing Risk this morning" I said.

"Oh I bet Alice won," she said.

"No actually she was the first to quit."

"Really? That's odd, normally Alice is very good at games," she said. By this time Carlisle was paying attention to our conversation.

"Huh odd. Maybe it was just an off day," I said.

"Maybe," Esme said in a disinterested voice, but her face portrayed a different story.

When the game finished, we all started playing Life. Playing with a family this big was really fun. We all argued playfully, and laughed a lot. Much to my surprise when I looked over at Ej he was smiling, and laughing just like everyone else. He looked over at me and gave me a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Emmett where is Edward?" Esme asked at one point in the game.

"He decided to stay in his dorm today," Emmett replied, listening to him say this, I heard that underneath his cheerful tone was a hint of sadness. I saw Esme's smile falter slightly out of the corner of my eye.

When the game ended Esme had won, with me in second, then Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Ej, and Emmett.

"Hey Ej, can I talk to you a minute in my room?" I asked.

"Ya," he said.

"We'll be back in a minute," I said, before jumping to my feet, and grabbing Ej's hand and taking him with me into my room. I closed the door. I turned around and saw Ej sitting at the end of the bed; I walked over and sat down next to him.

"So it looked like you were having fun," I said.

"I could say the same for you," he said.

I laughed.

"Mom wants us to call her today," I said.

"I'm surprised she had gone this long without calling"

"I can just see her now pacing around the phone," I said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sure she's found something to occupy her time"

I miss her, I thought. Ej nodded at me saying he did too. We sat on the bed for a bit, when we heard discussion from the other room.

"They're heartbeat is quite fast, I haven't heard it slow at all since I've been here" A voice said that I recognized to be Carlisle.

"It never does slow, its been that way since they've arrived," Rosalie said.

"Huh, that's interesting. Is there any other out of the ordinary thing that they do?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice can't see their future, and Edward can't read their minds, that's why he doesn't come here often it reminds him too much of... her," Jasper said.

"Alice you can't see their future?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but I can't see any of our futures either when ours is joined with theirs," Alice said in a curious voice.

"That's very odd," Carlisle mused. "Jasper, any strange emotions".

"The closest one was a night when it was just Alice, Renesmee, and I. We were sitting on the couch, everything normal when all of a sudden her emotions take a down turn, and she is suddenly depressed. It was a crippling depression, like Edwards the first week we left," Jasper replied.

"I've never seen anything like them. They're exceptionally beautiful for humans."

Ej stood up and grabbed my hand and we walked back out into the living room. Everyone looked up at us. I smiled at them.

"Nessie and I are going to step outside to call our mom," Ej said.

"Ok," Alice said.

We walked over to the door, and stepped outside into the still pouring rain. We went down the stairs and walked into the forest closet to my dorm and stood underneath a tree, as close to my room as we could be without being overheard. I pulled out my phone and called my mom. The phone rang once before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Mom's musical voice sounded on the other line.

"Mom, hey its me and Ej," I said.

"Ej, Nessie! I've missed you guys! How are you two doing?"

"Good," we answered in unison.

"How are your classes?"

"Fine, I have a writing class that I enjoy," I said cheerfully.

"What about you Ej?" she asked.

"Boring and repetitive," he said.

She laughed, and oh how I have missed hearing that sound.

"Ej, always my optimistic son," she teased.

He laughed at that.

"Always."

"I can't wait for you guys to come next month," Mom said.

"I'm really looking forward to it," I said.

"Only one more month," she said cheerfully.

"I'll be counting down the days."

"Ok, well, I'll let you guys go; I'm sure you have things to do, and I have to get to a job interview."

"Alright. Bye, Mom. I love you," I said.

"Love you too. Bye Ej, I love you."

"Bye mom love ya," he said, and with that I closed the phone.

"Well, we should probably head back now," Ej said.

I sighed, and started running back to the dorm through the heavy rain. We walked inside and saw what looked like a heated conversation. When we stepped in everyone straightened up and smiled at us.

"Sorry about that, our mom wanted a call," I said. I saw pain flash through Alice's face, but she quickly covered it.

"Its ok, dear," Esme said in a caring motherly voice.

"Movie time!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

We all settled in; Ej and I claimed the ground. Alice and Jasper were sitting in a chair, and Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were all situated on the couch. Ej and I had our second cups of hot chocolate while the first movie played.

When the movie ended no one seemed to want to move, so Alice simply just put in a second movie.

After the second movie it was ten. We waved goodbye to Carlisle and Esme as they went down to their shiny black Mercedes. I hugged Ej goodbye, and hurried to my room not wanting to see Emmett and Rosalie part goodbyes.

As I lied in bed, I found myself smiling. I had a family game day today, with my aunts, uncles, and grandparents. I loved the way today went and wished we could do it again tomorrow. If only Edward and my mom were here. I decided not to dwell on that last thought to long, trying not to spoil my now blissful mood. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking about a family that I was meeting seventeen years late.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so there you go another chapter. Again I say sorry for the long wait, the next chapter should come faster.**

**One of my friends wrote a story about vampires, werewolves, and superheroes, you should check it out she already has the book done, so you dont have to wait for updates. Its really good, please read and review for her. Here's the link .com/s/2656454/1/. Please look at my other story also. Thanks! You know what to do now hit that little green button and review.**

**-Alena**


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I just want you to know that I am not quitting this story. I thought about it, but decided I would probably still write it and I love you guys too much to quit on you.

I'll post the next chapter very soon probably by the end of today or early tomorrow. Thanks for your patience.!

-Alena


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all my faithful readers for waiting so long. I'm so happy you haven't left me. I promise to not quit this story I already know where its going. Please excuse any grammar mistakes**

**made here I didn't send it my editor first because I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. So here it is another chapter.**

**-Alena**

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Alice said excitedly jumping on the end of my bed.

I opened one eye and glared at her.

"Alice" I groaned "Get out"

"Nope, there's school today, and im doing your hair and make-up. So hurry your little butt out of bed, and put on the clothes I have put out for you on the end of the bed" Alice said, and with that she hopped off the bed

landing smoothly and soundless. She turned and walked out of the room. I sleepily pulled off my comforter grumbling the whole time. I might appreciate Alice being there for me, but at six in the morning I can't find it in

me to be thankful at all. I walked over to the clothes that Alice had neatly set at the end of the bed. When I saw the clothes I scoffed at them, and rolled my eyes. She had picked me out black skinny jeans, with a purple

form-fitting shirt. And as if the outfit wasn't enough, there was a pair of black stiletto peep-toe heels.  
"Alice" I called.

The door opened and Alice gracefully walked over.

"Yes" she said innocently.

"The clothes" I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

"And?"

"Don't you think they're a little too dressy for class?" I asked.

"Nope now put them on now, all of them and hurry up into the bathroom you've already wasted time, now get going" she said casually, walking out of the room again.

I sighed and started putting the clothes on me. When it came for the shoes I put the stiletto's in the closet and grabbed my black flip-flops instead. I walked out of my room, and into the bathroom where I found Alice

pacing around the room impatiently. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously would it kill you to for once not take the heels out of an outfit, you've done that twice now" she said in a slightly irritated voice.

I smiled hugely at her, and she smiled back at me and rolled her eye's before pointing to the chair that she had out. I sighed and walked over to the chair and sat down. I lost track of time after that. It was all a blur

between Alice clucking her tongue when she was debating what else to do, or her sighs when something didn't quite do what she wanted. When the make-up came around it seemed that there was always something

blocking my vision.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed when she had finished. She grabbed my hand and led me to a mirror. When I looked into the mirror I gasped. I was never really ugly but I was never this. Staring at me was a girl that had

beautiful brown hair that went straight down her back. Her features on her face were perfectly defined, and the eye make-up she was wearing made her green eye's pop. I smiled and her full glossy lips smiled back at

me.

"So you like it?" Alice asked, slightly bouncing where she stood.

"I love it" I said brightly to Alice.

She smiled smugly at me, and I rolled my eye's at her before I walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Alice i'm leaving" I said on my way out the door.

I walked out the door, and to my first class.

My morning was the same as any other, I went to my classes everything was easy, and then I went to the cafeteria got my food, and went to the table I ate at everyday. Alice came gracefully walking over with Jasper

right behind her.  
"Hello Renesmee" Jasper said formally.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Alice" I said.

"Hey Nessie" she said.

"So Alice I have something to tell you" I started off.

"Yes" she said.

"Ej and I are leaving next week for a week" I said.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Alaska" I said. The look on Alice's face told me that I would have to give more information. I sighed.

"We're visiting our mom" I said. Pain flashed through her eyes before she quickly replaced it.

"That's good" she said.

"Ya I just wanted to give you a warning before we left" I said.

"Hey I got it!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll go shopping! Rosalie, Esme, you, and I will go and get you new clothes to take with you"

"Alice I don't really need new clothes" I said.

"You can always use new clothes, and its really just to spend time with you before you leave" she said.

I looked at Alice, her face was pleading. And the second I looked at her face, was the second I knew that I had no choice over the matter. I would never be able to tell Alice no. With a sigh I threw my hands up in

defeat.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Renesmee dear its great to see you again" Esme's tinkling motherly voice floated over to me from the couch as I stepped out of my bedroom. I looked at Rosalie Esme, and Alice sitting on the couch. They were all

excruiatingly beautiful and I suddenly felt very self consicious.

"It's good to see you too Esme" I replied.

"So are we all ready to go?" Alice asked standing up.

"Yep" I replied.

"Great we should get going we don't want to waste time" Alice said excitidly.

We all got up and started walking out the door. We all hopped into Alice's porsche with Alice driving, Esme in passenger, and Rosalie and I in the backseat.

"So Renesmee are you excited to see your mom again?" Esme asked me polietly turning around slightly in her seat so she could see me.

"Yes and no I miss her like crazy, but Forks has become like a home to new and its sad to leave it even if it is only for a week" I said.

"I understand dear" Esme said.

"What is you mother like Renesmee?" Rosalie asked all of a sudden.

It took me a moment to compose myselfl before I could answer her.

"She is shy around people she doesn't know at first. She is self consicious of herself even though she is gorgeous. She is stong and occasionally independent. When her mind is set on something she goes for it.

She can be very stubborn at times sort of hard-headed. She stands up for what she believe's in. She can be over protective at times of Ej and I but I know she is just trying to protect us from unneccessary pain. She

is fun to be around. She-" I stopped myself when I realized how much I was talking.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go on and on" I said abashedly fidegting with my hands.

"No no its ok we don't mind in the least what were you going to say" Esme said.

I shrugged.

"She's my best friend" I said.

"That is very good that your close with your family" Esme said.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed excitiedly. She opened her door and impatiently started tapping her foot for the rest of us to get out.

When we all got out Alice started straight for the doors to our first of many many shops.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************"  
"I still think you should have gotten that dress" Alice said pouting slightly as we left the mall just as they shut off the main entrance.

"Alice my mom lives in Alaska, its going to be freezing there" I said laughing.

"Alice dear its alright this isn't going to be your last shopping trip with her" Esme said.

Alice laughed and smiled.

"I know" she chirped.

I sighed.

"I'm only going again if Esme or Rosalie are with me I need help reigning you in Alice" I said.

"Hey you survived your first shopping trip with her by yourself, your pretty tough fro getting through that one" Rosalie said smiling at me.

"Yet I have two silk dresses in the back of my closet" I said.

"True, don't worry though we'll make sure you have help from now on" Rosalie replied.

Alice was grumbling under her breath in the front seat. The car ride home was filled with more light conversations and laughter.

When we arrived at our dorms we each grabbed bags and headed up the stairs to our dorm. I grabbed the new suitcase's that Alice had bought for me, it was black with a pink, and blue swirl design on them.

They all helped me neatly pack away my clothes and other things I was bringing. When we finished it was ten.

"Well dear have fun in Alaska. I'll see you in a week" Esme said.  
"Goodbye Esme. See you later" I said as I walked with her to the front door. I wanteed to hug her goodbye but she didn't know that I knew what she was and she was still protecting that secret. So giving her a hug all

though I knew her skin wouln't be cold to me, she didnt. So I watched her leave my dorm. I walked into the living room, and said good night to Alice and Rosalie before walking into my room and falling fast asleep

onto my bed.

********************************

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie" I heard Ej saying. I felt him shaking me. I opened one eye and looked up at him.

"You need to get up, we have the car packed already. Alice and Jasper are driving us down to the airport and take our car back here. You need to get up and get ready" he said.

I groaned and got up and out of bed. I changed into jeans and a white collared shirt, and pulled a black sweater over it with the collar showing. I pulled on my shoes, and threw my hair into a ponytail.

I walked out into the living room where I found them waiting for me.

"All right lets go" Ej said.

We all got into our car and drove silently to the airport.

When we arrived at the airport Jasper and Ej grabbed our bags with Alice and I trailing silently behind them.

At our gate Ej grabbed the bags from Jasper and waved goodbye to them, and thanked them for taking us.

"Bye Jasper" I said. He nodded and smiled slightly at me.

I turned to Alice and before I could utter a word she had me in a big hug. When she released me I smiled at her.

"Bye Alice i'll see you in a week" I said.

"I'll see you in a week" Alice said.

I turned and walked away from her and ran over to catch up to Ej. I raced to the window seat on the plane. As the plane took off I found no enjoyment. I felt no joy in leaving Forks even if it was only for a week. In a

short time Forks had become a home to me. And a family I always wanted lived there. I loved my mom but I just wish she would move here and we could be a happy family together with no secrets. I found a tear roll

down my face as I watched us fly away from Forks.

"Ness we'll only be gone a week" Ej said.

"Thats not why im sad" I said.

"Then why are you sad?"

"Because I want our family together with no secrets. I want us to be happy" I said before putting my headphones in and looking out the window again.

**Sorry if this chapter has been a bit boring im getting places with this I promise. I should have another chapter up by the 18th. Thanks again for your support.**

**-Alena**


End file.
